


Calliopea Potter

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Intelligent Harry, Paganism, Potter Family
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Dans une dernière tentative pour se libérer un couple prisonnier depuis des années, réussit à sortir de leurs chaînes. Les choses ont changé durant leur absence, les gens ont agi à leur guise, et il est temps de rappeler au monde qui ils sont exactement. Ainsi que protéger ce qui compte vraiment pour eux : leur famille.





	1. Trouvaille

Dans les donjons d'un ancien manoir il y avait un couple, un couple qui y était depuis septembre 1981, attaché chacun à un mur, face à l'autre, cet homme et cette femme n'avaient vu personne depuis des années, la seule raison pour laquelle ils étaient toujours vivant c'était qu'un elfe venait les nourrir une fois par jour, pas beaucoup, juste assez pour qu'ils survivent, comme l'avez ordonné Voldemort. Ils étaient tous les deux maigres et pâles, c'était ce qui se passait lorsqu'on ne voyait pas la lueur du soleil pendant autant de temps, ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux noirs, quoique salis à présent par la saleté, l'homme avait même une barbe non entretenue, néanmoins ce qui était aussi vrai malgré tout ça était les traits aristocratiques qu'ils portaient, même prisonniers comme ils l'étaient il y avait un certaine aura autour d'eux, qui parlait de bien plus qu'une simple richesse. 

"Il est de retour, on doit faire quelque chose." dit Trestan d'une voix fatiguée, ils avaient tant fait déjà pour essayer de sortir de leur prison, malheureusement les chaînes qui les reliaient au murs étaient efficaces et bloquaient leur magie. Néanmoins il refusait d'abandonner, surtout parce qu'il voyait à quel point la femme qu'il aimait lutter pour continuer un peu plus longtemps, il savait que son père était vivant, la bague de l'héritier le lui disait même si il ne pouvait pas alerter son père de sa position, mais pour elle, elle avait déjà trop perdu, chaque jour il priait la déesse pour que le neveu de Calliopea survive, il doutait qu'elle tienne le coup si quelque chose lui arrivait. 

"Nous avons tout essayé Trestan, il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire si nous voulons sortir d'ici sans lui jurer allégeance ou sans mourir et c'est incroyablement risqué." elle répondit avec une voix similaire à celle de son ami, fatiguée, usée 

"C'est plus que risqué Pea." il protesta de suite 

"Moins que d'attendre que les mangemorts viennent nous chercher où que ce bâtard se pointe." elle riposta, et il était heureux, oui heureux malgré son ton. Il était tombé amoureux il y a des années de Calliopea Potter, et ça n'avait pas été son tempérament calme qui l'avait attiré, loin de là, il avait aimé voir le feu qui était dans ses yeux à certaines occasions, la détermination qui l'habitait, si différente de la plupart des femmes de leur cercle. C'était ce feu, cette passion qui avait fait d'elle une sorcière aussi connue, respectée et même redoutée par certains, les circonstances étaient horribles, il savait que le neveu de Pea souffrait, mais au moins elle avait l'air vivante et c'était la première fois depuis longtemps. Il y avait eu des phases au fil des ans, mais elles n'avaient jamais duré, là apparemment savoir que Voldemort était de retour et un danger pour Harrison, Pea se battait, et il serait à ses côtés. 

Les chaînes qui les retenaient, leur laisser suffisamment de longueur, l'elfe en avait rajouté un peu au fil des années pour qu'ils soient en meilleurs états, pour se lever et s'asseoir sans trop de difficulté, ils s'assirent donc et se concentrèrent. Les chaînes bloquaient certes l'accès à leurs réserves magiques, néanmoins ils n'étaient pas de simples sorciers et c'était sur ça qu'ils devaient se concentrer. Une seule magie de famille n'était pas suffisante, ils avaient déjà testé ça plusieurs fois, non ils avaient besoin de plus, ils devaient unir leur magie de famille, quelque chose qui n'était pas commun, encore moins sans l'accès à la magie principale, mais c'était leur seul choix. 

La magie se fit plus présente, presque visible, des animaux apparurent, trois dans la magie même, au dessus des sorciers. La magie augmenta encore avant d'exploser.

 

* * *

Abelforth Dumbledore état un homme cynique et qui n'aimait pas grand monde, barman de la  _Tête de Sanglier_ il avait appris à se taire et à détourner le regard lorsque des clients faisaient des affaires illégales, il avait des limites bien sûr, mais en général il fermait les yeux. Il était un homme seul, ses parents étaient morts il y a longtemps, et sa petite sœur avait été tué il y a longtemps aussi, il avait perdu son meilleur ami au cours de la guerre, il ne parlait plus à son frère depuis des années et ce malgré le fait qu'Albus était à Poudlard et donc juste à côté. Il voyait parfois des amis à lui, mais pas trop souvent, le plus clair de son temps libre il le passait à chercher. 

Oui à chercher, oh il ne cherchait pas l'amour non, il cherchait une femme qu'il avait vu grandir, la fille de son meilleur ami, elle avait disparu il y a quatorze ans avec son fiancé, et depuis Abelforth la cherchait. Beaucoup la pensait morte, certains pensaient qu'elle avait fui, mais il la connaissait bien et il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais abandonné sa famille, encore moins après les événements du 31 Octobre 1981. Il avait l'oreille longue aussi et il était sûr qu'elle était toujours vivante, il savait que son fiancé vivait, même si il ne savait pas où, et tant que ça serait le cas, tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, il chercherait. 

Il n'était pas un sorcier célèbre comme son frère, il n'avait pas l'esprit académique, mais il savait être en tune avec la magie, et c'était pour cette raison que presque tout les matins il parcourait donc une nouvelle zone en essayant de sentir la magie de Calliopea. Il venait d'étendre sa magie pour essayer de trouver une trace, pensant que ce serait à nouveau en vain, lorsqu'il ressentit une énorme explosion magique, il n'était pas du tout à proximité, néanmoins attentif comme il l'était et à la recherche de cette énergie, il avait pu la sentir. 

Il s'y précipita et tomba après deux heures de recherches sur un manoir à l'abandon, il y entra et suivit la piste magique jusqu'aux donjons où il trouva justement les deux sorciers disparus. Ils étaient en sale état, ça c'était sûr mais ils étaient en vie. 

Abelforth ne perdit pas de temps à les ramener chez lui, et il commença à prendre soin d'eux, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Il avait retrouvé la jeune femme qu'il considérait comme sa nièce, et si il la connaissait un tant soit peu elle allait être furieuse, et son compagnon allait la soutenir entièrement.

 

* * *

 

Les étudiants de Poudlard, ainsi que les professeurs, venaient de s'installer pour le déjeuner, c'était un samedi et du coup l'ambiance était plus détendue que les autres jours, les professeurs aussi d'ailleurs, enfin aussi détendus que possible vu qu'Ombrage était assise à leur table. De son côté elle était satisfaite, elle avait eu Potter en retenue la veille et elle allait lui faire apprendre sa leçon, le message commençait d'ailleurs à bien rentrer. 

Le calme de la Grande Salle fut brisé par l'entrée de trois personnes dans la pièce, ils étaient des adultes pour autant ils n'étaient pas des professeurs. Certains reconnaissaient le plus âgé, un homme à la longue barbe grise comme étant le barman du pub de Pré au Lard, mais les deux autres étaient pour presque tous des inconnus. Il était évident qu'ils avaient soufferts et qu'ils n'étaient pas au top de leur forme, la maigreur était un grand signe, ils étaient presque des os, mais la pâleur l'était aussi, pour autant ils marchaient avec assurance et dignité quoiqu'avec une certaine lenteur, la femme se reposait un peu sur l'homme, tandis que l'homme à barbe était de l'autre côté d'elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la table des professeurs, qui semblaient absolument figés, quoiqu'Ombrage ça semblait plus dû au fait qu'elle ne les connaissait pas qu'autre chose, elle commençait d'ailleurs à se lever pour parler, néanmoins elle fut interrompue avant même de pouvoir commencer, la femme avait observé un peu le directeur Dumbledore ainsi que les autres professeurs attablés avant de se tourner un peu vers le professeur Flitwick qui semblait sur le point de pleurer. 

"Où est il ? Où est mon neveu ? Où est Harrison ?" elle demanda d'une voix claire 

"A la table des Griffondor Calliopea, Mr Potter si vous vouliez bien." le professeur Flitwick répondit de sa voix aiguë sans pour autant quitter des yeux la femme devant lui 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter était un nom que tout le monde magique, particulièrement les britanniques, connaissait. Tous étaient sûrs d'avoir la bonne idée sur le caractère de l'adolescent, alors qu'en réalité très peu le connaissait un peu, et aucun ne le connaissait vraiment. Il avait des amis loyaux bien sûrs, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, la famille Weasley l'aimait bien, à part Percy mais il ne comptait pas vraiment, Sirius Black était son parrain. Néanmoins Harry était plutôt distant et réservé avec eux, non que beaucoup le remarque, Ron et Hermione en plus d'être jeune avaient des personnalités très marquées et du coup appréciaient que leur ami soit plus effacé. Il était très poli avec la famille Weasley en général et Sirius ne le connaissait pas vraiment du fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu et que Harry arborait une certaine rancœur envers son parrain et qu'il ne savait pas si ce dernier le voyait pour lui ou le prenait pour son père. Leur dernière conversation n'avait pas aidé le point non plus. 

Il avait des secrets, certains concernaient son intelligence qu'il dissimulait à cause des Dursley d'abord puis de l'attitude de ses deux meilleurs amis, d'autres concernaient les Durlsey directement et leur traitement à son égard. Mais il en avait un, un extrêmement précieux pour lui, un qui lui avait permis de tenir chez les Durlsey chaque fois qu'il avait eu envie de pleurer après s'être fait grondé, quand il était enfermé dans son placard avant, puis dans sa chambre. A chaque fois qu'il avait eu besoin de réconfort, même à Poudlard en réalité, il avait senti une présence, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bicolores, gris et noisette, elle le réconfortait toujours, il l'avait entendu lui chanter des chansons et lui passer la main dans les cheveux, néanmoins il avait toujours penser que c'était son imagination. Enfant il avait cru que c'était sa mère, mais il avait appris via Hagrid et le miroir du Erised que ce n'était pas le cas, il ne l'avait vu que vraiment durant sa troisième année, lorsqu'il avait cherché Sirius dans les photos qu'il avait. C'était là qu'il l'avait vu, entre Sirius et son père parfois, d'autres fois avec un homme à côté d'elle, mais il n'avait jamais osé demander qui c'était. Il savait juste qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre du Phénix parce qu'elle n'était pas sur la photo que Fol-Œil lui avait montré durant l'été. 

Néanmoins il n'avait jamais pensé la rencontrer, supposant qu'elle était morte durant la guerre, quelque chose comme ça, mais elle était là. Maigre, mais présente et elle avançait vers lui, il s'était levé par automatisme plus qu'autre chose pour être honnête, la voix du professeur Flitwick l'avait fait agir, néanmoins il était presque sûr qu'il se serait levé même sans ça. Ses yeux étaient aussi intenses que dans ses ... visions, mi gris et mi noisettes, ils brillaient, et si ils avaient été distant un peu plus loin, froid, il avait pu le voir, devant lui ils étaient emplis d'émotions. Il y voyait du chagrin et du regret, un grief immense c'était clair, mais aussi de la joie, de l'affection, de l'inquiétude aussi mais l'affection était très marquée. En la voyant entrer dans la salle il avait pensé qu'elle était faible, appuyée comme elle l'était contre son compagnon, mais là à présent qu'elle était devant lui il sentait une grande force en elle, ainsi que de la fatigue. 

"Harrison, tu as tellement grandi." elle dit doucement, levant sa main lentement et l'approchant de sa joue, lui laissant tout loisir d'éviter le contact si il le souhaitait, mais ça n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il se sentait détendu et en confiance avec elle, il sentait qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais surtout il appréciait qu'elle lui laissait clairement le choix. Mme Weasley ne le faisait jamais, Sirius non plus, pas plus que ses amis en réalité, ce qui était un peu pesant pour lui qui n'avait pas grandi avec des contacts positifs. "Tes yeux..." 

"J'ai les yeux de ma mère mais je ressemble à mon père." il dit de suite, devinant ce qu'elle allait dire, tous les proches de ses parents avaient dit la même chose après tout 

"Pas vraiment non, ils sont un peu plus intenses que ceux de Lily même si tes lunettes les cachent beaucoup. Et tu as du James en toi bien sûr, mais ta posture me fait plus penser à papa qu'à Jay, il avait un visage un peu plus aristocratique et ses cheveux étaient bruns tandis que les tiens sont noirs. Tu es par contre bien plus petit que James et Lily ne l'étaient à ton âge." elle nia 

"Jay ?" il demanda un peu surpris par ses paroles, jamais on ne lui avait dit ça, il préférait éviter de répondre au commentaire sur sa taille 

"J'appelai toujours mon frère comme ça, Pad préférait l'appeler Cornie mais je trouvais ça ridicule." elle répondit posément mais il avait vu ses yeux se voiler de chagrin à la mention de son frère 

"Frère ?" il demanda interloqué 

"James était mon jumeau, je suis Calliopéa Dorea Potter, jumelle de James Charlus Potter et fille de Charlus Potter et de Dorea Potter née Black. Je suis ta tante." elle répondit en fronçant un peu les sourcils, elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse 

"Je ne savais pas que j'avais une autre tante." il répondit en baissant les yeux, qu'est ce qu'on ne lui avait pas dit d'autre ? Il avait de la famille en vie encore ? Et où était elle toutes ces années ? Pourquoi ne venait elle que maintenant ?

"J'ai été faite prisonnière avec Trestan deux semaines avant la mort de James et Lily, de tes parents. Nous avons réussi à nous évader que hier matin et il nous a fallu un peu de temps pour récupérer suffisamment afin de venir à Poudlard. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu être là plus tôt pour toi Harrison." elle dit en mettant un doigt sous son menton, le forçant ainsi à la regarder dans les yeux, il ne décelait aucune trace de mensonge en revanche l'inquiétude avait augmenté "Qui t'a élevé Harrison, tu ne savais pas les noms de tes grands parents en plus de ne pas savoir le mien, je sais que toutes les personnes qui étaient inscrites comme gardien potentiel t'en aurait parlé. Alors qui ?"

"Tante Petunia." il dit sans hésiter, les yeux qui le regardaient avec autant de douceur semblaient l'avertir de ne pas essayer de mentir et il n'y pensa même pas vraiment au final

"Petunia et Vernon avec leur fils insupportable ?" elle demanda avec horreur, il confirma en hochant la tête et il vit l'horreur se changer en colère

"Je ne connais qu'une seule personne avec suffisamment de pouvoir politique pour sceller deux testaments et suffisamment stupide pour le faire. Albus Dumbledore comment avez vous osé placer mon neveu chez cette harpie dégénérée et ce porc, en plus d'ignorer les dernières volontés de mon frère et de sa femme ?" elle demanda avec colère, mais c'était froid, glacial presque, néanmoins elle ne le lâcha pas, si sa main n'était plus sur la joue de Harry, et il allait demander vis à vis du Harrison, elle était posée sur son épaule à présent, le contact était agréable, réconfortant en réalité. 

"C'était pour sa sécurité." le directeur dit calmement "Ma cher petite,...."

"Lady Régente Potter, Lady Régente Black, la seule familiarité que je vous autoriserai sera Lady Potter-Black, je ne suis pas votre petite, nous ne sommes pas amis, ou proche. James a certes accepté de vous suivre au combat mais ça c'est arrêté là, mais vous n'êtes jamais devenu un allié de la maison Potter, et je doute fortement que Grand Père vous ait considéré un allié de la maison Black. De plus après que vous ayez scellé les testaments de deux membres de ma famille, ignorant totalement leurs souhaits, particulièrement au sujet de leur fils, je doute fortement que vous deveniez jamais un allié à mes yeux." elle le coupa de suite et Harry eut un temps d'arrêt, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un parler comme ça au directeur, même Ombrage, qui le détestait, semblait le respecter un peu, mais elle, sa tante et il était toujours secoué vis à vis de ça, ne semblait pas avoir le moindre respect pour lui, elle semblait en colère surtout. 

"Lady Potter-Black, Harry est protégé chez son oncle et sa tante par des protections liées à son sang dû au sacrifice de Lily. Ce qui est nécessaire vu que tous les mangemorts n'avaient pas été appréhendé." il répondit, même si le titre avait un peu du mal à passer, c'était visible pour Harry qui l'avait fixé

"Vraiment ? Vous savez donc quelles sortes de protections Lily à mise en place autour de la maison de sa sœur, parce que même si Pétunia était une harpie jalouse, Lily voulait la protéger. Et si il est en 'sécurité' vis à vis des Mangemorts dans la maison, l'est il aussi lorsqu'il se balade ? Est il en sécurité vis à vis des Dursley eux même ? Il aurait été en sécurité ailleurs, ou ne pensez vous pas que James et Lily avaient justement pensé à ça ? Que les gardiens potentiels n'avaient pas été mûrement réfléchi pour que leur fils soit en sécurité, heureux et aimé ? Mais non, bien sûr vous savez mieux qu'eux." elle dit avec un ton clairement moqueur "Pétunia ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Lily ou notre monde, comment avez vous pu la convaincre de s'occuper de Harrison, elle et son horrible mari ?"

Le directeur ne répondit pas, néanmoins Harry pouvait voir une certaine gêne chez lui et chez sa directrice de maison, le professeur MacGonnagal. Il était surpris de voir qu'Ombrage n'était pas intervenue, elle ne semblait pas être le genre à ne pas essayer d'avoir son mot à dire dans toutes les situations, particulièrement lorsque ça le concernait. Néanmoins elle n'était plus là, le fauteuil qu'elle utilisait avait été renversé mais aucun signe d'elle, en revanche l'homme sur qui sa tante s'était appuyée, il supposait qu'il était Trestan, il l'avait vu sur des photos de son album, avait un sourire satisfait et deux baguettes dans une main. 

"Vous ne lui avez pas laissé le choix, parce que c'est un si bon début pour un nourrisson dans une nouvelle maison." la voix de sa tante, de Pea, le fit revenir à la discussion, une bonne chose vu qu'elle se retourna vers lui. "Harrison, es tu heureux, en sécurité et aimé chez les Dursley ?" ses yeux bicolores semblaient déjà savoir la vérité, il ne voulait pas vraiment répondre, il ne voulait pas espérer en vain comme avec Sirius, mais Sirius ne s'était pas opposé au directeur de la sorte, il n'était pas libre non plus.... "Dis moi la vérité Harrison, s'il te plait." elle lui demanda doucement 

"Non." il répondit tout aussi doucement, elle ferma les yeux à sa réponse et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit il y avait tellement de chagrin, personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi auparavant, il n'y avait pas de pitié, non juste de la tristesse et il appréciait un peu l'attention. 

"Cally, je sais que tu veux détruire le directeur, mais on pourra peut être revenir sur ça un peu plus tard. Il n'a pas à y retourner de toute façon, même si Harrison ne souhaite pas rester avec nous on pourra faire des arrangements pour qu'ils soient heureux et en sécurité." intervint l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, l'autre était le barman du pub "Tu étais inquiètes parce qu'il était blessé à Poudlard, occupons nous de ça avant de penser au reste."  toute l'attention de l'homme aux yeux bleus foncés était sur la femme devant lui, c'était visiblement les mots à dire d'ailleurs vu qu'elle referma ses yeux, pris une inspiration avant de les rouvrir, le chagrin était présent mais plus atténué. "Bonjour, je suis Trestan Nott, le fiancé de Cally. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu portais encore des couches. C'est un sacré changement." 

Harry s'était figé en entendant le nom de famille de l'homme, Nott était le nom d'un mangemort qui s'était agenouillé au pied de Voldemort en juin, un mangemort qui avait ri en le voyant se faire torturer. Néanmoins ses paroles ensuite le firent s'arrêter, il l'avait vu enfant, et c'était embarrassant, et en plus sa tante était avec lui ? Etait elle un mangemort ou était il un ... traître à son sang comme disait Drago Malefoy, refusant de rejoindre Voldemort ? Était ce pour cette raison qu'ils avaient été emprisonné tous les deux ? 

"Tu connais mon cousin non ?" demanda Trestan, ayant observé sa réaction, il avait l'habitude, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu des gens, il y avait des suspicions sur sa famille justement à cause de l'autre branche Nott. Il était un sorcier avec des idées traditionalistes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait la mort de tout les né-moldu, ou que la chasse aux moldus soit ouverte. Loin de là même. "Je suis pas du tout un fan de son maître. Il y a plus de chance que je l'attaque au lieu de m'agenouiller pour tout dire. Jamais compris pourquoi Tristan était aussi prêt s'abaisser ainsi, à vouloir tuer du monde de cette manière. J'en vois pas du tout l'intérêt, en plus ta mère était une sorcière que je respectais, rien que pour le fait qu'elle était capable de faire taire James." 

"Les deux Notts qui ont rejoint le bâtard des Gaunt sont Tristan et Thibault, le cousin et l'oncle de Trestan." expliqua un peu sa tante "J'aimerai en savoir plus sur ta vie avec les Dursley mais Trestan a raison, ça peut attendre qu'on soit plus en privé et que tu me connaisses mieux. J'aimerai en revanche savoir pour quelle raison tu souffres à Poudlard, si ce n'était qu'une fois de temps en temps j'attribuerai ça au Quidditch, mais je sais que c'est plus régulier." 

"Comment tu peux le sentir ?" il demanda au lieu de répondre, son haussement de sourcil lui montra qu'elle avait bien remarqué ce qu'il venait de faire néanmoins elle céda

"La magie de la famille." elle répondit donc avant de froncer les sourcils et d'envoyer un regard empli de colère au directeur "Tu te sens en confiance avec moi, à l'aise non ?" il acquiesça et elle continua "Ta magie est réprimée donc le sentiment n'est pas complet, mais si tu la laissais sortir ou que tu portais la bague marquant que tu es l'Héritier des Potter, alors le lien serait plus fort. Tu pourrais sentir la direction où je me trouve, plus si je vais bien ou non. Il y a des protections magiques pour lutter contre bien sûr, mais elles doivent être extrêmement puissantes et c'est assez difficile à faire. J'ai toujours été très en tune avec la magie de notre famille, mon père m'a beaucoup appris sur ce sujet et du coup je la ressens de manière importante. De plus tu es mon neveu, le lien est fort et du coup j'ai toujours été connecté à toi. Je sens lorsque tu es blessé ou que tu éprouves une émotions intense, le plus souvent lorsqu'elle est négative. J'aimerai donc savoir ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu sois ainsi blessé aussi souvent à Poudlard Harrison." 

"J'ai été en retenue, avec Ombrage, la supposée prof de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Elle m'a fait écrire des lignes." il répondit après une hésitation 

"Des lignes ?" elle demanda avec haussement de sourcil "Quel genre de lignes Harrison ?" 

"Ou avec quel genre de plume." demanda Trestan en le regardant avec attention, il y avait moins d'affection dans son regard que dans celui de Pea mais c'était aussi présent, il y avait surtout une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu diriger dans sa direction, un désir de protéger, c'était aussi dans le regard bicolore de sa tante, mais dans celui de Trestan c'était plus intense

"J'écris avec mon sang." il avoua "Une plume noire." 

"Elle t'a fait utiliser une plume de sang ?!" demanda Pea avec une colère à peine contenue, néanmoins les mains qui prirent sa gauche étaient douces et délicates, si frêles, elle enleva doucement le bandage qui l'entourait, faisant en sorte de ne pas lui faire mal et traça ensuite les lettres gravées dessus  _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_. "Qui est Ombrage ? Où est elle ?" elle questionna en se tournant vers la table des professeurs 

"C'est la grenouille rose ?" demanda Trestan à Harry 

"Ouais." acquiesça Harry en réprimant un rire, la description était des plus correcte

"Oui Harrison." elle reprit avec un sourire même si elle était toujours fâchée, on ne l'avait jamais repris ainsi et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

"Elle n'est plus là, elle a voulu interrompre tes retrouvailles avec ton neveu alors je lui ai demandé de se taire au lieu de croasser, elle l'a mal pris et a essayé de m'attaquer. Je n'ai pas pu faire de magie pendant un moment c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas trop perdu la main. Je me suis contenté de la désarmer vu que j'ignorais qui elle était et si elle était importante ou non, j'en doute mais on sait jamais, vexée elle est partie chercher le ministre. Je me suis dit que ça nous ferait gagner du temps du coup j'ai laissé faire." il expliqua alors à Pea 

"A part d'être une professeur incompétente qui va quitter Poudlard en petits morceaux si elle retouche mon neveu, qui est elle ?" demanda donc Pea

"Elle était la sous secrétaire du ministre avant d'être nommé professeur à Poudlard. C'est dû au mouvement dont je t'ai parlé, et depuis elle a été nommé Grande Inquisitrice pour pouvoir inspecter les professeurs et virer ceux qui ne correspondent pas aux critères du ministère ou qui ne graissent pas suffisamment la patte à Fudge." expliqua Abelforth avant qu'Harry ne le puisse 

"Ma chère.." commença le directeur qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation 

"Lady Potter-Black, vous n'êtes pas sourd ou sénile non ?" elle demanda d'un ton sec 

"Je ne sais pas qui vous croyez être, mais vous n'êtes pas Lady Black, le titre revient de droit à ma mère." les coupa un garçon blond à la table des serpentards, il se levait d'ailleurs les joues rouges de colère et deux grands balourds derrière lui "Vous n'êtes qu'une traître à son sang de toute façon." il cracha ensuite 

"Un Malefoy non ?" demanda Trestan, sa voix froide, dangereuse même 

"Oui, je suis Drago Malefoy, mon père est..." il commença en relevant le menton mais Trestan ne le laissa pas finir 

"Je sais qui est ton père gamin, je suis Trestan Nott, héritier de la Noble et Ancienne Maison Nott et je t'interdis de parler à ma fiancée de la sorte." il le coupa "J'ignore quelles poches Lucius a choisi de graisser durant mon absence, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te penses si supérieur alors que le seul pouvoir que ton père a est dû à l'argent, il est quand même moqué par le reste d'entre nous pour ses grands airs alors qu'il est incompétent et un fils de paysan français. Ma fiancée Calliopea est bel et bien la Lady régente de la Noble et Ancienne Maison Potter et Black, que tu le veuilles ou non. Traite la encore une fois de traitre à son sang et je te ferai comprendre pour quelle raison ton père a toujours évité de me faire face."

"Trestan laisse." dit doucement Pea, elle n'avait pas bougé, restant aux côtés de Harry et de Abelforth à côté de la table des Griffondors, alors que Trestan lui s'était avancé vers le blond 

"Tu veux que je laisse passer son insulte ?" il demanda surpris 

"Il n'est pas Lucius Malefoy, il n'est qu'un adolescent qui a des propos d'enfant. Laisse passer, je me moque de ce qu'il pense de moi, surtout vu qu'il est plus le fils de Lucius que celui de Narcissa." elle dit avec un sourire "Je sais que tu souhaites me protéger mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection contre un adolescent, pas encore en tout cas."

"Je..." commença à s'énerver Drago Malefoy 

"Je te conseille de te taire, je suis bien Lady régente Black, Grand Père, Lord Arcturus Black n'aurait jamais laissé un enfant de Cygnus deuxième du nom prendre le titre, il aurait nommé un des enfants d'une ligne plus éloignée avant de le permettre. Je suis la fille de Dorea Black et de ce fait j'ai pu obtenir le titre de Lady régente. Et comme tu l'as remarqué Narcissa est une Black, et de ce fait j'ai le pouvoir de la renier de la famille Black, récupérant également sa dot voire plus si elle et Lucius sont allé contre le contrat de mariage comme je le pense. Je te conseille donc de bien réfléchir à tes actions." elle l'interrompit et parla fermement "Je suis une Black et une Potter, les deux ne sont pas connus pour leur tendresse, les Blacks se vengent toujours et les Potter n'oublient jamais un affront. Il y a une raison pour laquelle personne ne souhaite entrer dans une querelle avec nos familles et si je dois rappeler exactement pourquoi alors je le ferai." elle avait commencé à parler en regardant Drago mais son regard était ensuite passé sur Rogue avant de se fixer sur Dumbledore. "Maintenant j'aimerai savoir combien de personne ont du écrire avec une plume de sang, comment aucun professeur ne s'en ait rendu compte et surtout qu'est ce qui se passe ici, parce que à par si ma mémoire me joue des tours, pour qu'une loi ministérielle passe à Poudlard il faut l'approbation du Conseil des Gouverneurs, alors soit Albus Dumbledore tu as été extrêmement incompétent et dans ce cas, qu'est ce que tu fais encore à la place de directeur. Soit ce Fudge est un plus grand idiot que je le pensait et ne le savait pas, dans ce cas Albus Dumbledore tu aurais du le rappeler à l'ordre, à moins que tu ais des projets en cours, et dans ce cas je vais moi même te faire quitter Poudlard parce que c'est une école et pas ton échiquier politique. Encore moins si mon neveu est considérée une des pièces. Et Minerva MacGonnagal j'aimerai aussi une explication, Harrison fait partie de ta maison et pourtant tu ne sais rien. Es tu donc inattentive ? Un mouton aux ordres de Albus Dumbledore ? Ou incapable de faire ton travail ? J'ai ressenti chaque fois que mon neveu a souffert, même après avoir commencé Poudlard, et j'aimerai vraiment savoir à quoi vous jouez et si tu fais une remarque Severus Rogue je te rappelerai exactement pour quelles raisons lorsque les mangemorts essayaient de me tuer ou de m'amener devant le bâtard des Gaunt ils le faisaient avec au moins deux membres de l'Elite, et à chaque fois sans succès."

Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts, non seulement sa tante avait cloué le bec à Malefoy, et ça avait été magnifique, mais elle faisait la leçon à Dumbledore et MacGonnagal, faisant même taire et pâlir Rogue, le tout en sa défense.

"Ta tante a toujours été très protectrice de sa famille, c'est un trait des Potter, tu es sous sa protection à présent gamin." lui dit le barman de la Tête du Sanglier avec un sourire tendre et des yeux emplis de souvenirs "Ton père et ton grand père faisaient la même chose. Calme, jusqu'au moment où on s'en prenait à leur famille et là ils étaient dangereux, elle a ce côté là très marquée, quoiqu'elle est aussi très Black. Les choses vont bien changer avec eux deux de retour."

"Comment ça ?" demanda incertain Harry 

"Ils ont trop perdu à cause de la guerre, Pea en particulier, ils ne laisseront pas une autre éclater facilement. Ce sont deux excellents politiciens et pour protéger les leurs il y a très peu qu'ils ne feront pas. Ils ne sont pas des mages noirs, ou du côté de la Lumière, non ils sont Gris. Et ça c'est important." lui dit Abelforth

Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais des adultes présents pour lui et voulant l'aider, le défendre... Stopper Voldemort, ça ne serait pas plus mal. 


	3. Retrouvailles

Severus Rogue était familier avec la peur, il l'avait connu très jeune avec son père alcoolique qui n'aimait pas du tout le fait que sa femme et son fils fassent partie de la communauté magique, l'homme avait été cruel et violent, et Severus l'avait craint autant qu'il l'avait haï. La peur n'avait pas disparu au fil des années, il en avait juste connu des différentes, la peur que Lily l'abandonne, la peur d'être rejeté à Poudlard, la peur des loups-garous, la peur dû à son maître Lord Voldemort, la peurde le décevoir et de devoir faire face à sa colère. La peur que ses actions coûtent à Lily, la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout, sa vie, la peur de vivre sans elle, et même la peur d'échouer à protéger le dernier lien qu'il avait de Lily, Harry Potter.

Non la peur était un sentiment familier, surtout depuis le retour de Voldemort, un être qu'il détestait autant qu'il le craignait, parce que le Seigneur Sombre n'était pas un être à sous-estimer, encore moins sa colère. Pour autant, en croisant le regard bicolore de Calliopea Potter, la sœur jumelle de son nemesis, il était terrifié. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de rapport avec la femme lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, elle n'était pas aussi préjudicié que son frère au sujet des maisons, et étant à Serdaigle elle pouvait avoir aisément des contacts dans Serpentard, mais elle ne s'était pas intéressée à lui et si il l'avait observé, cherchant un point faible à utiliser contre James Potter et sa bande, il avait été capable de voir assez rapidement qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un à sous-estimer, au contraire même, il avait été le meilleur en potion, Lily en sortilège et James Potter en métamorphose, mais elle avait été la meilleure en duel, la meilleure en défense et en rune, réussissant à être toujours dans le top trois des meilleurs élèves de leur année.

Il se rappelait aussi très bien le jour où elle s'en était pris à lui après qu'il ait lancé un sortilège qui avait failli être mortel à Sirius Black, ce jour là il avait décidé que si il n'apprécierait jamais la jumelle de James Potter, il allait quand même faire en sorte de ne pas se la mettre ouvertement à dos. Il la respectait un peu mais il ne l'appréciait pas, il n'avait donc pas pleuré sa disparition, quoiqu'il avait vraiment pensé qu'elle avait été tué, elle n'était pas du genre à fuir et à laisser sa famille derrière, il le savait. Il avait donc été profondément choqué de la voir réapparaître avec l'héritier Nott, mais en dehors de la surprise, la crainte était aussi prédominante.

Il avait traité le fils Potter comme il le méritait, parce qu'il était un garçon arrogant comme son père avant lui, parce qu'il était responsable de la mort de Lily, personne ne s'était opposé à lui, cependant là, il était sûr que ça allait changer. Calliopea n'était pas du genre à laisser passer une attaque contre sa famille, quelque soit l'attaque en question et elle l'avait bien prouvé depuis son entrée dans cette salle. Il défendrait sa position bien sûr et ce sans hésiter, cependant elle n'avait jamais respecté Albus Dumbledore et c'était clair que c'était loin d'être le cas, aujourd'hui encore, et le directeur était la principale raison pour laquelle il était toujours à Poudlard comme professeur, cela dit le maître des potions doutait fortement que le directeur puisse le protéger encore une fois. Pas alors qu'elle était devenue Lady Regente Potter-Black et elle n'était pas comme le chien, Sirius Black, elle avait des bons contact avec les membres restants de la famille Black et elle était une habile politicienne et surtout la capacité de se contrôler, une chose qui manquait cruellement au chien. 

Et il ne pourrait pas se servir de points faibles avec elle, elle était bien trop maîtresse d'elle même pour que ça fonctionne, non elle le détruirait et sans battre un cil si c'était nécessaire pour protéger sa famille. Il ne lui était sans doute pas utile, contrairement à Dumbledore, elle le massacrerait s'il continuait comme il le faisait depuis des années, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'agir différemment.

"Où sont-ils ? J'exige de savoir où ils sont." dit une voix forte et âgée, Trestan se retourna vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, observant les portes avec, pour ceux qui le connaissaient, donc uniquement Abelforth et Calliopea, une expression de choc sur le visage. 

"Tu l'as prévenu ?" demanda Calliopea avec un sourire à Abelforth, elle se tenait à proximité de son neveu, tout comme le barman d'ailleurs. 

"Je lui ai envoyé un message, à lui et à ton oncle dès que vous étiez chez moi et que je m'étais assuré que vous n'aviez pas besoin d'être à l'hôpital." confirma Abelforth, regardant la femme qu'il voyait comme sa nièce. 

Charlus Potter avait été un de ses meilleurs amis à Poudlard, il se moquait du fait que son frère aîné était un grand sorcier, talentueux, alors qu'Abelforth n'était qu'un sorcier moyen, qu'il n'avait pas une grande passion pour la scolarité. Charlus ne l'avait pas non plus jugé selon les actions que son père Perceval avait pris contre des moldus, il ne lui avait pas posé de questions et lorsque Abelforth avait choisi d'en parler, des années après, il avait écouté sans juger. Charlus avait été là lors de l'enterrement d'Ariana, il avait été celui qui l'avait empêché de faire plus que casser le nez d'Albus, comme il avait voulu le faire. Il avait été celui qui avait investi dans son projet de bar et qui l'avait aidé. Charlus avait été son meilleur ami, Dorea une amie et il avait aimé James et Calliopea comme ses neveux, ils avaient été comme ses propres enfants pour lui, le plus proche qu'il avait eu en tout cas.

Lorsque les jumeaux étaient allés à Poudlard, ils n'avaient pas tardé à trouver les passages secrets pour sortir du château et ils étaient venus le voir, souvent et régulièrement avec des amis. Lors de leurs troisième année à Poudlard avec les sorties officielles, ils venaient toujours déjeuner dans son bar. Il avait été là pour intimider Trestan au début de sa relation avec Calliopea, enfin quand le jeune homme essayait d'attirer son attention, il avait été là lors du mariage de James et Lily et à la cérémonie de naissance d'Harrison. Après la mort de Charlus, il avait été là pour Dorea, James et Calliopea, et lorsque la jeune fille lui avait demandé de lui donner le bras pour son mariage avec Trestan, Abelforth avait pleuré mais il avait accepté, elle était sa filleule après tout.

La mort de James et Lily, la disparition de Calliopea et de Trestan, qu'il appréciait, accompagné par la disparition d'Harrison, qu'il avait juré de protéger avec Thomel Nott, ainsi qu'Arcturus Black, cependant les trois hommes, aidés d'Alastor Maugrey, n'avaient rien pu faire à cause d'Albus Dumbledore et du fait qu'il avait scellé le testament du couple Potter. Face à ça ils avaient été bloqué, et Abelforth avait détesté son frère un peu plus encore. Il n'aurait pas pu élever le garçon, pas avec son métier et ses recherches, mais Thomel avait été un bon père et Arcturus aussi, Harrison Potter avait mérité ça, un fait encore plus vrai après avoir vu l'enfant en question. Il méritait une famille aimante. Dire qu'il était Héritier Potter et qu'il était vêtu ainsi, qu'il se comportait comme s'il ne savait rien, et au fond de lui Abelforth sentait que c'était la vérité, qu'il ne savait pas pour sa famille. Un crime de plus à mettre aux pieds d'Albus Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'il y a deux ans, Sirius Black s'était échappé, il avait été soulagé et après avoir vu un gros chien noir, similaire au Sinistros, il avait laissé de la nourriture dehors. Il avait su qui c'était mais il n'avait rien fait, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, l'état de santé de Thomel s'était détérioré et l'homme se battait déjà pour retrouver l'intégrité de sa famille après les actions des traîtres Notts, et il cherchait Calliopea et Trestan en dehors du pays. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre le Ministère, les trois hommes, Arcturus étant mort depuis quelques années, n'avaient plus la force de se battre ainsi, pas sans espoir et ils n'en avaient plus guère. Ils sentaient leurs âges malheureusement.

Abelforth avait espéré que Sirius ait appris la patience et se soit souvenu des leçons de quand il était enfant, des leçons avec Arcturus sur comment survivre en situation dangereuse, il avait espéré que l'homme se serve du Serpentard en lui, du Black en lui, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Et donc il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'opposer à son frère, jusqu'à présent en tout cas. Il connaissait très bien sa filleule, elle n'avait pas été sorti à Griffondor parce qu'elle était plus calme et intéressée par la lecture que les aventures néanmoins elle n'était pas du genre à avoir peur de s'opposer à Albus Dumbledore ou à Voldemort pour protéger sa famille. Il ne lui avait dit que le minimum sur la vie d'Harrison et ce qui c'était passé depuis la disparition de Calliopea et de Trestan, mais la femme avait été folle de rage, de même que son compagnon d'ailleurs. Abelforth aurait presque pitié de leurs ennemis, presque parce que Calliopea avait vraiment hérité des caractères de ses parents et ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose pour ceux qui s'opposait à elle. Il en souriait d'anticipation. Le gouvernement magique avait bien besoin du coup de pied aux fesses que le couple allait donner.

"Père." dit Trestan, presqu'un chuchotement, seuls Calliopea et Harrison l'entendirent parce qu'ils étaient proches de lui, Calliopea se tenant à côté de son neveu tandis que Trestan était à sa gauche, peu désireux de s'éloigner de la femme qu'il aimait.

Appuyé sur une canne qu'il avait depuis des années, mais qui était réellement utile depuis une décennie, Thomel Nott entra dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, ses cheveux étaient bien plus blancs que noirs comme ceux de son fils, ses yeux bleus étaient plus clairs que ceux de Trestan, mais aussi plus acérés, quoique là, ils étaient très doux en se posant sur le couple. Il n'était pas seul, un homme connu de tout Poudlard était à ses côtés et tenait sans mal le rythme rapide de Lord Nott, Alastar Maugrey était là.

"As-tu la moindre idée du nombre de cheveux blancs que tu m'as fait ?" demanda Thomel en s'approchant de son fils, ignorant les professeurs et les élèves rassemblés, il n'avait d'yeux que pour deux personnes et il y en avait une qu'il comptait bien serrer dans ses bras, qu'importe le masque qu'il portait depuis des années. Son fils était vivant et devant lui, il se moquait du reste.

"Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt ton âge ?" répondit Trestan d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion, néanmoins moqueur.

"Sale petit impertinent, c'est comme ça que tu parles à ton père." rit Thomel en prenant son fils dans ses bras, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Si Lord Nott avait été imposant et plus grand que son fils, aujourd'hui c'était l'inverse, quoique Thomel avait plus de chair que Trestan. 

"Je sais que je t'avais dit de toujours garder l'œil ouvert mais tu n'as pas poussé ça un peu loin ?" plaisanta Calliopea en regardant l'ancien partenaire de son père, le parrain de James, un homme qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un oncle. 

"Tu es vivante." sourit Alastor, ne répondant pas à la taquinerie de sa 'nièce'.

Charlus Potter était devenu un auror tant que son père et son frère étaient vivants pour assurer la continuité de la famille sans soucis, ainsi que la représentation des Potter au Magenmagot, il avait arrêté lorsqu'il était devenu père, voulant être présent pour son fils et sa fille mais surtout ne désirant pas prendre de risques inutiles alors qu'il avait une famille. Dorea ne lui aurait jamais pardonné s'il l'avait laissé seule pour élever les jumeaux, et elle n'était pas quelqu'un à sous-estimer. Mais alors pas du tout. Même s'il n'était plus son coéquipier sur le terrain, les deux sorciers étaient restés amis et il était venu souvent chez les Potter. James avait certes été le filleul d'Alastor, et son protégé lorsqu'il était devenu un auror, mais il avait aussi passé beaucoup de temps avec Calliopea. Lorsqu'elle avait disparu il avait interrogé un grand nombre de mangemort sur sa localisation, la sienne et celle de Trestan bien sûr. Il avait aussi tenté de récupérer la garde d'Harry après la mort de James et Lily, mais Albus Dumbledore s'y était opposé, pointant qu'il était une cible pour un grand nombre de mangemort, qu'Harry serait en danger avec lui. Alastor avait bien essayé d'aller autour de son vieil ami mais sans le testament, il n'avait pu s'opposer à Dumbledore. Surtout pas vu qu'Harry avait été placé chez ses parents les plus proches. Et qu'il était un atout politique majeur, les gens le voulaient certes, voulait se servir de lui et de sa réputation, mais ils voulaient aussi se servir de son ignorance pour leur propre avantage lorsqu'il serait en âge d'entrer le monde politique.

"Et malgré ma capture durant toutes ces années je suis quand même en meilleur état que toi, dans quelles affaires tu t'es mis durant mon absence oncle Tor ?" demanda Calliopea, un mélange de taquinerie et d'inquiétude dans la voix. 

Etant enfants, James et Calliopea ne pouvaient pas prononcer correctement les noms de leurs parrains, c'était trop compliqué, trop long, comme leurs prénoms commençaient par Al et Ab, c'était trop similaire, alors Abelforth était resté Ab, vu que c'était comme ça que leur père l'appelait, tandis qu'Alastor était devenu Tor. C'était resté, même lorsqu'ils avaient grandi et qu'ils étaient plus que capable de prononcer les prénoms de leurs parrains. 

"Tu me connais, un griffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles." ria Alastor en s'avançant pour la prendre dans ses bras. 

"Je sais oui, tu as toujours été extrêmement impulsif, presque sûre que tu as appris ça aussi à Jay." plaisanta Calliopea en enlaçant le parrain de son frère. Elle avait toujours envie de s'effondrer, la douleur était presque pire maintenant qu'elle était en liberté, qu'elle voyait ceux qu'elle aimait, ceux qui avaient aussi connu et aimé James et Lily, mais elle devait tenir le coup. Pour le moment en tout cas, parce qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de craquer devant Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue. Plus tard ce serait peut-être différent, seule avec Trestan, une fois qu'Harrison serait en sécurité, ainsi que le reste de sa famille, là elle pourrait craquer, pas une seconde avant.

"Je suis tellement heureux de te voir." murmura Alastor lorsqu'elle se recula pour replacer une main sur l'épaule d'Harrison, peu encline à le laisser loin d'elle même pour retrouver son oncle.

"Plaisir partagé." assura Calliopea "Même si tu peux faire un peu peur maintenant. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé aux hommes qui t'ont fait ça ?"

"Au cimetière ou à Azkaban. Tu me connais, même si je suis impulsif je connais aussi toutes les lois, et je fais toujours tomber ceux que j'arrête. Malheureusement certains salopards s'en sont quand même sortis en payant de l'argent plutôt que des années d'emprisonnement." répondit Alastor, une expression sombre sur le visage à ce souvenir. 

"Tant mieux. On reparlera de la seconde partie plus tard." elle dit ensuite calmement, mais l'ancien auror ne put réprimer un sourire, Malefoy et sa clique allait en baver. Thomel et Arcturus n'avaient rien pu faire à l'époque, mais là ces deux là, ils n'étaient pas du même genre et après ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il doutait fortement qu'ils seraient d'humeur à pardonner.

"Calliopea, rassure moi mon enfant, dis moi que mon fils n'a pas réussi à vouloir te faire fuir loin de lui." demanda Thomel en s'approchant d'elle.

"Père." protesta de suite Trestan.

"Loin de là Pater, c'est bon de vous voir." sourit Calliopea, prenant dans ses bras celui qu'elle considérait déjà comme son beau-père. Il avait vraiment été bon envers elle, il l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert, même lorsqu'elle résistait Trestan, et l'avait traité comme une fille dès qu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec son fils. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle l'appelle Père et elle avait volontiers accepté, même lorsque son père à elle était vivant, cependant elle avait choisi de l'appeler Pater pour les différencier. Une chose pour laquelle elle avait été heureuse ensuite, l'appelé père ou papa après la mort de Charlus aurait été bien trop douloureux.

"Comme si je l'aurai laissé partir sans me battre, j'étais et je reste un serpentard et on ne laisse pas partir aisément nos trésors." pointa Trestan en plaçant sa main en bas du dos de sa fiancée.

"Calliopea...." commença Dumbledore uniquement pour être interrompu.

"Je crois que ma filleule a été claire à ce sujet Albus, elle n'a aucun désir que tu l'appelle par son prénom et c'est grossier de ta part d'insister. Tout cela pour maintenir qu'une intimité entre vous existe alors qu'elle n'a jamais pu te supporter, encore moins après toutes tes actions contre sa famille. Appelle la Lady Potter-Black, ce n'est pas difficile à retenir." intervint Abelforth.

"C'est en effet très grossier et rude de votre part Dumbledore de parler ainsi à une Lady." acquiesça Thomel, un air sévère sur le visage.

"J'allais proposer qu'on aille discuter dans un endroit plus privé." dit Dumbledore, un air pincé sur le visage.

"Je n'ai rien à discuter avec vous, Trestan ?" demanda Calliopea.

"Moi non plus." nia Trestan. "Je n'ai jamais compris comment tes frères et tes amis faisaient pour le supporter. Je n'ai aucune envie de passer du temps avec lui et il n'a rien qui nous intéresse."

"En parlant de choses qui nous intéresse, nous étions venus pour deux raisons en particulier, tu as fait partir la seconde, en tout cas momentanément vu que je compte bien avoir une petite discussion avec cette Ombrage." dit Calliopea, un air calme mais très dangereux sur le visage.

"Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si tu as plus la colère de ta mère ou la rage de ton père, mon amour." reconnut Trestan en l'observant.

"Pourquoi pas un mélange des deux ?" proposa Calliopea. "Ils m'ont appris tellement sur les choses à faire à ceux qui avaient la stupidité de s'en prendre à notre famille. Que des choses légales bien évidemment."

"Je connaissais tes parents, je sais très bien à quel point Charlus était mortel lorsqu'on s'en prenait à ceux qu'il aimait, pareil pour ta mère et ton frère. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que cette femme, et oui je l'ai malheureusement déjà rencontré, a plus que mérité quoique tu choisiras de lui faire, mais ne prends pas un air innocent." dit Alastor en riant légèrement.

"Quelle était la première chose à faire ?" demanda Thomel qui avait une petite idée. "Visiblement ce n'était pas dépecer Dumbledore, donc c'était quoi ?"

"Je voulais revoir Harrison et lui proposer de passer quelques jours avec nous. Qu'on apprenne à se connaître." répondit Calliopea en se tournant vers le jeune homme. 

"Ce n'est pas possible." dit immédiatement Dumbledore, une pointe de panique dans le regard, très visible pour ceux qui avaient de l'expérience avec les masques, donc tout le groupe debout et même une certaine partie des étudiants, avec les serpentards et les serdaigles en tête.

"Et pourquoi vous permettez vous de répondre à sa place ?" demanda Trestan, posant son regard bleu sur le directeur, un air d'ennui sur le visage. Comme s'il allait laisser cet homme gêner sa fiancée et ses retrouvailles avec son neveu. Elle avait bien trop souffert, il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver James et Lily, il avait du à la place voir Pea souffrir à cause de la perte de ceux qu'elle aimait. Harrison Potter avait sauvé Pea, qu'il le sache ou non, qu'il l'ait fait exprès ou non, cela n'était pas important pour Trestan. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux c'était le fait que la femme qu'il aimait tenait à ce gamin, un gamin pour qui il avait également de l'affection et tant qu'Harrison voudrait bien un contact avec eux, alors il s'opposerait au monde entier, nécessaire, pour maintenir ce contact. "Vous avez certes scellé les testaments de feu Lord et Lady Potter, et je vais savoir exactement comment vous avez réussi à faire une telle chose alors qu'il y a des lois pour l'empêcher et que c'est considéré un crime passible de la peine de mort par les gobelins. Cependant il est impossible que vous ayez pu vous placer comme le gardien d'Harrison vu que vous n'avez aucun lien de sang avec lui, voire aucun lien du tout, et vu que Pea vit encore. Sans compter qu'il a quinze ans et donc qu'il a parfaitement les capacités de faire ses propres choix, ainsi que le droit bien sûr. Et de faire ses propres choix, et de dire avec qui il veut passer du temps."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Harry, regardant Calliopea et Trestan, un air un peu perdu sur le visage.

"Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je te défends ? Ou pourquoi on veut passer du temps avec toi ?" demanda Trestan. Il avait de l'expérience avec des enfants qui avaient été abusé, physiquement, mentalement ou au niveau affectif, un grand nombre de jeunes dans ce cas allaient à Serpentard. Il avait eu plusieurs amis, voire allié, dans ce cas et Sirius le frère adoptif de Pea avait été dans ce cas également.

"Les deux." dit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux après un moment d'hésitation. 

"Je te défends parce que tu es le neveu de Pea, ça veut dire que tu es de la famille. J'étais aussi là le jour de ta naissance et pendant plusieurs mois après ça. Tu comptes pour moi et en plus ton existence a aidé Pea à tenir le coup toutes ses années, rien que pour ce dernier point, je te protègerai de toutes mes forces." répondit Trestan, honnêtement, son regard plongé dans les yeux émeraudes d'Harry. "Tu es de toute façon le neveu de sang de Pea, mais je te considère aussi comme le mien."

"Quand au pourquoi nous souhaitons passer du temps avec toi, c'est simple tu es de la famille et nous voulons apprendre à te connaître. Le Toi de maintenant, pas le toi du bébé qu'on a connu." continua Calliopea, sa voix se fit douce, presqu'un murmure, elle ne voulait pas être entendue par tout les élèves de Poudlard, uniquement son neveu et personne d'autre. Si ceux qui l'entouraient, à savoir sa famille l'entendait, elle s'en moquait mais c'était un moment privé et si pour qu'il reste tel, elle avait lancé un léger sort pour empêcher les autres d'écouter, et bien c'était parfaitement légal. Et si ça posait un problème à quelqu'un, tant pis pour lui, ou elle d'ailleurs, elle n'en avait rien à faire. 

Calliopea, tout comme James d'ailleurs, n'avait jamais été la personne la plus empathique au monde, elle n'était pas particulièrement cruelle mais elle ne se souciait pas non plus beaucoup des gens en dehors de son cercle. Elle avait conscience qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'Harrison ait été la seule victime d'Ombrage, elle s'en était probablement aussi pris à des né-moldus, des gens qui n'auraient pas la possibilité de protester mais aussi et surtout des gens qui ne savaient pas que de telles plumes étaient interdites à l'utilisation, à part dans des cas extrêmement réglementés.

"Je ne cherche pas à remplacer mon frère Harrison, Jay est mort, je le pleure bien sûr et je le pleurerais probablement toujours, c'était mon frère, mon jumeau. Mais tu n'es pas lui, je le sens très bien avec ma magie, mais je le vois aussi, comme je te l'ai déjà dit tu as des points communs avec tes parents mais tu n'es pas eux." elle continua, voulant que son neveu comprenne bel et bien qu'elle était sincère.

"Harry tu ne peux pas partir avec elle." appela soudain une voix, celle d'une jeune fille brune qui était assise non loin d'Harry, avec un garçon roux qui était forcément un Weasley.

"Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?" demanda Harry, son ton légèrement défensif tandis qu'il faisait face à Hermione. 

"Tu ne la connais pas et elle manque de respect au Professeur Dumbledore." pointa Hermione avec un ton légèrement supérieur. 

Calliopea haussa un sourcil, observant en silence la jeune fille, elle ne savait pas quel genre de relation elle avait avec son neveu, mais elle savait que c'était une née-moldue. Ses parents avaient certes été des sangs-purs, mais Calliopea n'avait pas été élevé par des personnes qui pensaient que le sang ne faisait pas particulièrement la différence, tout ce qui importait c'était les manières des gens. S'ils étaient polis ou non, s'ils se comportaient correctement ou non. Bien sûr elle croyait aux traditions de la magie, elle croyait au respect de la magie, et aux fêtes autour de cette dernière. Elle était certes agacée par le fait que les né-moldus apportaient leurs croyances et leurs idées dans le monde magique et voulaient changer les choses, sans forcément comprendre les conséquences de telles idées. 

Elle n'appréciait pas le ton de cette jeune fille, que ce soit le ton qu'elle employait en parlant d'elle ou celui qu'elle utilisait pour Harrrison, néanmoins elle choisit de ne rien dire. Visiblement elle était proche de son neveu et elle allait essayer de lui donner une chance, échangeant un regard avec Trestan il acquiesça. Il n'aimait pas l'idée, c'était visible, l'héritier Nott n'aimait pas du tout qu'on insulte sa fiancée, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cependant il comprenait le point de vue de Calliopea. Ils étaient des étrangers pour Harrison, même s'ils l'avaient connu enfant, tandis qu'elle était certainement une amie du jeune Potter.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?" cria le ministre Fudge en arrivant avec Ombrage, la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, avec plusieurs aurors.

"C'est elle Ombrage ?" demanda Calliopea en observant la femme habillée en rose et un visage de grenouille. Elle comprenait très bien le point de vue de Trestan et sa description à présent.

"Oui." acquiesça Harrison.

"Très bien. J'en étais presque sûre mais je ne voulais pas me tromper." sourit Calliopea, mais c'était un sourire dangereux et froid, le sourire d'un Black, ou d'un Potter furieux. "Miss Ombrage..."

"Hem. Hem. Professeur Ombrage, je suis même la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard et la Sous Secrétaire du Ministre." rectifia le crapaud rose. 

"Il est impossible de détenir un poste à Poudlard et au Ministère, c'est la loi. On ne voudrait pas de conflits d'intérêt après tout." répondit Calliopea, avec un sourire presqu'angélique, si on ne regardait pas ses yeux en tout cas. "Mais vous voyez, je me moque du conflit d'intérêt. Je me moque aussi de la petite guéguerre que vous avez avec Dumbledore. Je me moque de votre identité ou même de votre position dans le gouvernement. Tout cela n'a pas la moindre importance pour moi. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai fait l'effort de retenir votre nom et pour laquelle je prends la peine de vous parler en ce moment c'est pour que vous compreniez pleinement votre erreur."

"Mon erreur ? Pour qui vous prenez vous ?" dit Ombrage, visiblement furieuse qu'on lui parle de la sorte.

"Oh, mes excuses je ne me suis pas présentée." s'excusa, d'un ton faux évident, Calliopea. "Je suis Lady Régente Potter et Lady Régente Black. Mon nom est Calliopea Potter, la sœur jumelle de James Potter et donc la tante d'Harrison Potter. Non seulement vous avez attaqué mon neveu, et le futur Lord Potter, dans les médias et ce de manière honteuse mais vous avez osé le blesser. Taisez-vous." elle leva la main pour arrêter les paroles qui allaient sortir de la bouche d'Ombrage qui semblait très pale, ce qui était logique vu qu'en parlant Calliopea avait prit soin de montrer au contingent du ministère ses bagues, prouvant qu'elle était bel et bien qui elle prétendait être. "Pas la peine de mentir, je sais pour les plumes de sang et pour les mots inscrits lors de vos retenus sur la main de mon neveu. Et vous allez souffrir comme vous l'avez fait souffrir, vous allez le payer et cher. Et vous savez le mieux, je n'aurai pas besoin d'un bout de papier pour agir." 

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'Ombrage était déjà en train de se tordre de douleur, du sang jaillisant de son corps avant qu'elle ne soit transformé en un crapaud rose. Le tout grâce à la magie silencieuse de Calliopea et sous les yeux du Premier Ministre du Gouvernement Magique.


End file.
